


The teacher and his student

by hanny_hasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biology, Boys Kissing, M/M, Rain, Sports, Underage Kissing, Yaoi, physical education - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is Eren's PE and biology teacher. Eren feels weirdly attracted to his teacher. See his attempts to come close to Levi. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Physical Education

It was a hot summer day at the end of the semester in Maria High School. The boys of the class Eren Jaeger was attending were ordered to train their stamina. Therefore, the students had to run laps on the sports area one hour non-stop. On average days this would be no problem for Eren. He was in the upper quarter of his class regarding condition and strength, but today the sun was piercing down mercilessly.  
Still fifteen minutes to go. Eren saw that most of his classmates, especially Armin his best friend, had a hard time to keep up the running. The sweat was running down their bodies and their faces were red from the physical labour. Eren could bet that his own face was bright red and covered with sweat, too. Furthermore, he felt stitches in the side, which made running even harder.  
Eren knew that every other PE teacher had cancelled this type of training because of the hot weather, but Levi would never do this. Levi was a strange teacher. He was short, had only one stoic expression and was annoyed easily. On top of that he was unapproachable and the strictest teacher Eren ever had. Nobody even knew if Levi was his first name or his surname. Despite these things Eren was fascinated by his teacher. In moments Eren felt unobserved he watches Levi exactly. Sometimes Levi caught Eren staring at him and then the boy would avert his eyes with high speed and blushing slightly. He never told anyone about his admiration or even crush on his teacher. This would be too embarrassing. Eren didn’t even know why he liked looking at Levi or why he dreamed about being touched by his teacher. Maybe it was just a phase of his puberty.  
“Don’t slack off, brats!” Levi yelled over the sports ground with his usual annoyed expression.  
The other students enhanced their speed, but Eren couldn’t run any faster. He felt like his body was going to burn from the inside, the stitches were getting worse and his legs hurt. There was no way that he could run any further today. He stopped running and sank on his knees on the edge of the field. Levi will kill me for this, Eren thought.  
“Eren! What are you doing?” Levi was standing in front of Eren with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and an expression on his face, like he was about to murder the teen.  
“I’m sorry. I feel sick today. I can’t run any further.” Eren managed to say under exhausted gasps.  
“Is that so? Unfortunately, the school administrations forbid me to hit my students. So, I can’t force you to run. Go and get yourself something to drink and a shady place.”  
Relived Eren got up from the ground and was heading where his water bottle stood.  
“Don’t think that’s it, shitty brat. You’ll stay here after the lesson and get your punishment.”  
After sitting in the shadow of a big chestnut tree and drinking a bottle of water Eren felt a bit better. Slowly he calmed down and the stitches stopped to ache. He watched the other boys running laps on the sports ground and was thinking what kind of punishment was waiting for him. Levi wouldn’t beat him up, would he? He was forbidden to punch his student, right? Even if this kind of penalty was very unlikely, Eren was a bit anxious of what would happen.  
Around five minutes before school bell rang Levi finished the class and sent the boys to the changing room. PE was the last lesson for the day, so Levi would have enough time to deal with Eren.  
“Eren, come here! It seems that you don’t have enough stamina, that’s why I want you to run for another hour.”  
Eren couldn’t believe he heard right. He was still exhausted and now he should run for another entire hour? His teacher couldn’t be serious.  
“Did I stutter?”  
Without answering Eren began to run. The only good thing regarding his “punishment” was, that he had gained some alone time with Levi, even if they didn’t talk. The teen was strangely satisfied with looking at his teacher now and then, who was standing at the edge of the sport ground.  
Eren noticed that the sun wasn’t shining anymore. Thick, grey clouds appeared and the air was getting very sticky. Only minutes later Eren felt cold rain drops falling onto his skin and soon the drizzle became a heavy downpour.  
“Eren, you can stop!” Levi was shouting.  
The teacher was standing under the chestnut to be a bit sheltered from rain. Eren heard Levi’s words, but he ignored them. He wouldn’t stop running until the hour was completed. Maybe it was just an act of defiance, but it was also possible that Eren wanted to see a reaction on the usually expressionless Levi.  
“Hey, scum! I told you to stop! You’ll be drenched.” This time the shout was very angry.  
Eren didn’t bother and ran another lap. He was curious to know what his teacher would do next. With what kind of punishment would Levi come up? What am I doing? This sounds like I want to be punished by him, Eren thought.  
Eren was that consumed by the thoughts of possible penalties, that he didn’t notice how slippery the ground was by now. After one unwary moment the boy slipped and fell on his back. He stayed lying down and with closed eyes on the wet ground for a while. The blow had pressed the air out of his lungs and he needed a moment to recover. Eren heard fast food steps heading into his direction.  
“Eren? Are you alright?” The sound of Levi’s voice was almost concerned.  
Was it possible that Levi was worried about Eren? Through his eye slits Eren could see his teacher hovering above his face. This is my chance. Now or never, Eren thought. With a quick movement Eren looped his arms around Levi’s neck and pulled him down. Then he smashed his lips against Levi’s. The teacher’s lips were warm and wet from the rain and out of surprise a bit open. Catching his teacher off guard, Eren was able to infiltrate his teacher’s mouth with his tongue. The boy didn’t wait for any response. He explored Levi’s mouth and played with his tongue. It was his first real kiss and the boy didn’t know if he did a good job. The kiss seemed a bit awkward, but the feelings flowing through his body were telling him that he couldn’t be too wrong. Eren heard gasps and pants, which he wasn’t sure if they were his own noises or Levi’s. With one hand Eren pulled Levi closer and deepened the kiss even more. His other hand wandered to Levi’s crotch and started to massage there. Soon the boy could feel a bulge inside Levi’s pants.  
Eren would have loved to give his teacher a bit pleasure, but his action overstepped the mark. With one rough movement Levi turned away from Eren with a furious, but blushing face. The teacher wiped down his mouth in disgust and stared at Eren with angry eyes.  
“Are you crazy? Don’t do this again!” Levi shouted and left with great pace.  
Eren remained seated. He was gasping and had a red face. He was aroused as never before. Eren licked over his lips to taste the rest of Levi’s salvia. He wanted more.  
Just wait Levi! I find a way to seduce you!, the boy promised himself.


	2. Biology

Physical education was not the only subject Levi taught at Maria High School. Eren had to attend biology classes held by Levi, too. They had biology two times a week and PE once a week. This made three days Eren could see Levi, which made the boy considerable happy. After their kiss on the sports ground Levi behaved as if nothing happened. He ignored Eren and only talked to him when it was absolutely necessary. This bothered the boy, because he couldn’t forget the kiss and the pleasurable feelings it caused. Hell, he didn’t want to ignore their intimate encounter. He wanted more.  
It was safe to say, that Eren’s infatuation became even worse after the incident. He couldn’t fall asleep without having wet dreams featuring his teacher. In his mind, he had kissed all parts of Levi’s body and sucked him up. In his best dreams they even fucked. When Eren awakened from one of these dreams in the morning, he would notice the wet spots caused by nocturnal emission.   
In classes held by Levi, Eren couldn’t follow the lesson. His mind was occupied by imagining all the things he would like to do with Levi. Eren knew that a relationship of a student and a teacher was forbidden and that his feelings would lead nowhere, but he couldn’t help it. The longing and lust were inside Eren, and he was not able to suppress them.   
“Is my lesson that boring, Eren?”   
It was in the middle of today’s biology class and Eren had spaced out. Now, Levi was standing in front of Eren’s desk carrying his usual annoyed expression.   
“Of course not. I paid attention!” Eren stuttered with a blushing face.   
“Is that so? I’m sure you can explain the phases of mitosis to your class mates, then.”  
“Ehm…” Eren had no idea. Mito-what? He never heard of something like that. Eren was sure, that they were talking about the structure of cells a moment ago! Turning around to Armin for help he could see that his best friend was trying to form words, but Eren had no clue what Armin was saying.  
“I’m waiting.” Now Levi was really angry. The teacher didn’t allow inattention in his class. This sure would have consequences.   
“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Eren muttered bleakly.   
“Armin, you were eager to help Eren. Repeat the phases of mitosis. Maybe this dumbass pays attention now.”  
“Sure. It’s interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase and telophase.” Armin replied immediately.   
“Right. Eren, I’m sure you have to catch up on the subject matter. Therefore, you stay here after this lesson.”   
Eren only nodded gloomy. He didn’t like to be kept in after school, but the chance of being alone with Levi raised his mood.   
Eren tried to focus on the rest of the lesson, but that was nearly impossible. Levi was talking about chromosomes and division of cells using words, Eren had never heard of. The teen didn’t understand a thing. Why had it to be that complicated? Later, he should ask Armin for tutoring.   
When the school bell rang, all students packed their stuff and left the room quickly. Only Eren stayed at his place. He waited for instructions from Levi, but his teacher said nothing and just sat on his chair and read the newspaper. Eren choose that it would be the best to read the chapter about mitosis again in his text book, but even after three attempts Eren didn’t understand a word. That’s pointless, Eren thought, while sighingly closing his book.   
“Do you have a question, Eren?” Levi asked while looking up from his reading.   
Eren stood up from his chair, grabbed his biology book and headed towards Levi’s desk. Eren was not going to about to ask something about genetics. His plan was using their alone time to accomplish his plan. The boy had spent countless class hours planning on how to seduce Levi. Now, he would proceed to attack.  
“I don’t understand how that works.” Eren stated innocently while opening his book on a page showing male genitals.   
Levi stared at the page showing an illustration of a penis and then at Eren, a confused look on his face. Then, he licked over his lips and another moment of silence passed.   
“Are you sure?” Levi asked with a serious expression.  
“Yes. I want you to teach me.”   
“I know why you don’t understand. The pictures in these books aren’t very accurate. I believe the teaching success is greater if you learn on living material. So, we take yours as visual aid.”   
Eren didn’t waste a second. With lightning speed he removed his trousers and pants, feeling cool air around his bare flesh. Levi still sat on his chair and ordered Eren to stand right in front of him.   
“As you may know, the human penis is an external male sexual organ. It is used for reproduction and serves additionally as urinal duct.” Levi was lecturing with his normal teaching voice.   
“Eren, can you name the main parts of human genitals?”   
“No, Sir. Please tell me.”   
The next thing Eren felt was Levi’s hand on his balls, lightly massaging them.  
“Watch it! These balls are called testicles and they produce your sperm.”   
Levi’s hand wandered ahead to the base of Eren’s member. He fiercely enclosed the organ with his hand to apply pressure.  
“This part is called root, followed by the shaft.”  
This said, Levi let his hand stroke along the length, which was accompanied by an almost inaudible moan from Eren. The boy felt his blood rushing into his lower region and he felt that his member began to bob up. Levi’s fingers started to rub circles on the top of Eren’s penis.   
“Here, on top, you can see the glans and this slotted opening is called meatus. Do you have any questions, Eren?” Levi asked calmly, as if this situation was the most normal.   
“Why does my body behave strange? A few minutes ago my cock was all limb and hanging down. Now, look at it! It’s swollen, larger and stands up!” Eren explained with an innocent, almost childish expression.   
Levi narrowed his face to Eren’s lower region as if inspecting a rare event. Eren’s member was fully erected, now. The boy could see the bulge in Levi’s pants, indicating that his teacher was aroused, too. The teens plan to seduce Levi using a role play seemed to be successful!   
“That’s an erection and it’s caused by sexual arousal. Are you aroused at the moment?”   
“Yes, but I don’t know how to release the pressure building up within me.”  
“I’ll show you. The first possibility is manual stimulation.”  
That said, Levi started to stroke gently over Eren’s erection. He massaged the length with both hands. Then he played with Eren’s balls, eliciting lustful moans from the teen. Levi saw a clear fluid leaking from the tip and smeared it over his glans using circular movements.   
“That fluid is called pre-ejaculate or pre-cum. You seem to be very aroused, already. Another way to cause pleasure is through oral stimulation.”  
Eren gasped in surprise. Oral stimulation? Was Levi about to give him a blow job? He saw Levi get up from his chair and then kneel in front of Eren. This moment was better than every fantasy Eren ever had. The boy felt the slick, wet tongue lick along his shaft, which caused goose bumps all above his body. Next, Levi let his tongue twirl above Eren’s tip, licking up the pre-cum, Eren was leaking. Eren grabbed strands Levi’s silky, raven hair and pulled him closer. Now, Levi swallowed Eren’s length and sucked it dedicated, making Eren whole body shake.   
Eren almost lost his senses. His lustfulness was on top and he felt that he was going to cum soon. Levi must have felt that Eren was close to his climax, too. That’s why he stopped sucking Eren of.   
“Levi, don’t stop!” Eren moaned needy.   
Levi didn’t answer but grabbed Eren’s shaft again, pumping it hard. It needed only a few thrusts and Eren ejaculated all over the class room floor.   
“And finally, this white fluid is your sperm.” Levi said with a smirk.  
Still gasping Eren wanted to grab Levi’s trousers to make him feel good, too. But Levi pushed Eren’s hand away.   
“You might have the chance to show me what you learned in our next lesson.” Levi said with a meaningful grin and left the room, leaving a half-naked and heavily panting Eren behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the second chapter! Things getting more smutty :) I even read the wikipedia articles about male genitals *hahaha*
> 
> omg, what am I doing with my life?
> 
> I hope to see you in the next chapter, too.
> 
> Love, Hanny


	3. Lunch Break

“Good morning, Eren! How was your detention yesterday?” Armin was walking with Eren to their school building.  
“It was not that bad. Actually, Levi can be a very good … teacher.” Eren replied, while remembering yesterday’s events.  
“I knew you would say something like that.” Armin said under chuckles. “The way you stare at him in every lesson, one could think you have a crush on him!”  
“Shut up! That’s ridiculous.” Eren shouted a bit too loud, his face colored in a dark shade of red. Armin didn’t say more about this subject. He only wanted to tease Eren and anyhow, a student-teacher relationship was impossible.  
The morning lessons came and went. In this time nothing of importance happened. Nevertheless, the best part of the school day was going to come. The lunch break! In Maria High School all students and teachers were eating in a huge cafeteria with a nice outdoor area. Because it was still high summer with hot temperatures, most people ate their meals outside. Eren and some of his class mates just seated themselves on the benches, when Eren noticed that Levi was searching for a place to eat, too. In his delight to see his favourite teacher again, the boy almost waved with his hand to invite Levi to eat with him. Fortunately, Eren realized that it wasn’t the best idea for a student to show too much affection for his teacher – at least in public. He had to be more careful, he couldn’t risk that somebody noticed their hopefully starting relationship.  
Luck was on Eren’s side, today. Levi seated himself next to the other teachers only a few benches away. Levi was also facing into his direction and so, Eren tried to establish eye contact. Eren glared at Levi, but the teacher just turned his head into another direction to avoid looking at him. Levi is ignoring me? Even after what happened yesterday?, Eren’s thoughts became angrier and more defiant.  
“Hey, guys! It’s so hot today, that’s why I brought popsicles for all of you!” Eren startled up from his thoughts and looked at the ices Armin had put on the table. Eren chose the vanilla one, because this flavour was his favourite. When he unwrapped his ice, he took a closer look on it. The vanilla ice had the shape of a slim column and was covered with dark chocolate. Only on at the lower end of the ice the cream was to see. It was a fairly big ice lolly, almost of the size of a pe-… NO! I am NOT thinking about THAT now!, Eren’s inner voice screamed. He once more glared at the ice in his hand and than at Levi. His teacher was still not paying any attention to him, but Eren had a plan to make Levi notice him.  
Eren opened his mouth and protruded his tongue a bit. Then, he licked from the bottom of the ice shaft to its top. While repeating this a few times he intensified his staring at Levi. His way to lick his ice was enough to make Levi look at Eren. The teacher’s face showed no emotion, but he didn’t look away anymore and observed the teen closely. This was like an encouragement and Eren threw more effort into his performance. Here and now he wanted to show Levi what he missed, when he didn’t let Eren take care of him.  
The boy licked up and down the ice one last time. After that, he slowly let the popsicle enter his wet, hot mouth. He took in almost the whole ice shaft. Eren then let the ice slide in and out of his mouth seductively, while imagining this ice was Levi’s dick. The whole time he glared at his teacher, who had now an almost invisible blush. Eren hoped that his little show arouses the man and would bring them closer together – in a physical and romantic way.  
Through the heat of Eren’s mouth the chocolate coating melted on the top of the ice and the bright vanilla cream was leaking on the tip. Eren licked in circles around the tip to get all of the cream. Because his licking was very sloppy, part of the melted ice dropped out of his mouth and down his chin. The boy hoped that Levi would imagine his sperm running down the boy’s throat and face. This fantasy and the whole intense situation made all the blood run into Eren’s dick and his trousers felt very tight by now. When Eren was satisfied with licking the tip, he took the shaft in again. The cool ice felt nice in Eren’s hot mouth. The boy now made thrusting movement to let the ice slide in and out of his mouth. I wish this popsicle is Levi’s cock, Eren thought yearningly.  
“Hey, Eren! Are you dreaming? You have ice cream all over you!”  
Crap! Eren had forgotten that he wasn’t alone at the moment. A bunch of his school mates were sitting around, but they didn’t say anything more about his strange way to eat his ice. Fortunately, they were all inside a heated discussion.  
“Yeah, I was deep in thoughts. I go to the bathroom and clean myself.” Eren said and got up quickly, giving Levi one last meaningful glance.

Once, Eren was in the bathroom he splashed cool water over his face. He was red like an overripe tomato and in his trousers there was a big bulge. It was a miracle that Eren made it into the room without anyone noticing his arousal. He was leaning over the sink and tried to catch his breath, when he felt strong arms wrapped around him from behind.  
“You’re a naughty boy, Eren. A bad, bad, naughty boy.” Levi whispered from behind.  
Levi pressed himself against Eren and the boy could feel the hard erection against his butt.  
“Yes, I am. Did you like the way I played with my ice and would you like if I play with your dick?”  
“Not so fast.”  
Levi flipped Eren around and a moment later Eren felt his teacher’s lips pressed against his own. This was the first time Levi kissed Eren from his own accord. The boy opened his mouth willingly to let in the other man’s tongue. In fact, this was the first real kiss they shared. The kiss on the sports ground was too short and Levi had pushed Eren away. Now, Levi pulled Eren down and sucked eager on his lips and tongue. Who had thought that this day might come?  
“Why you? Why do you make me feel this way?” Levi mumbled between the kisses.  
Elated by Levi’s words Eren let his hands wander down to the man’s crotch. He gently massaged there and this time Levi didn’t push Eren’s hand away. Levi’s hand started to touch Eren’s crotch as well. Both men rubbed on each others with cloth covered dicks, eager to remove the interfering fabric.  
“Eren? Are you alright? Why do you need so much time to clean yourself?” Armin, the good friend he is, was worried and followed Eren to the bathroom. Fortunately, Levi and Eren stood in a corner of the room, which was not very well visible. With high speed, both men parted and pretended that nothing happened. Due to the dim light in the room, Armin couldn’t see the red faces and bulges his best friend and his teacher had.  
“Eren is OK. I came here and checked on him.” Levi said with a straight face.  
“Yeah, I’m alright. I’ll be there in a minute.” Eren managed to say, but he couldn’t suppress the shaking of his voice.  
Armin left the room and left Eren and Levi alone again.  
“It can’t go on like that. We have to find another place to meet.” Levi said and left the room quickly, leaving a happy Eren behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for my late update. I was on vacation for two weeks and couldnt update my story!
> 
> I felt really awkward writing this ice-incident :) but I hoped you enjoyed it! I also tried everything I described with my popsicle...hehe.
> 
> Thanks for all reviews, favorite and follows. This means a lot to me!
> 
> Love, Hanny


	4. Tutoring - the preparation

Weeks passed and nothing happened – very much to Eren’s displease. The boy managed to touch Levi’s hands and arms during the lessons or to bandy looks here and there, but that was all. No hot kisses in the gym, no touching in the class room – nothing. Levi kept on his word and didn’t do anything at school.   
In today’s biology lesson the class received the results of the last test. It was about genetics and the structure of cells. Eren had tried to learn the matter; he even got tutoring from Armin, but the boy hadn’t much hope that he did well. His feelings didn’t beguile him. He failed the test. Even the things he thought to know were wrong.  
“Eren, you stay here after the lesson. I have to talk to you.” Levi said while looking up from his text book near the end of the lesson.  
Once the hour was over and the students left the room Eren waited for Levi to speak, but his teacher didn’t say a word.   
“I know that my grades aren’t good. But I really, really tried to learn that stuff. It just didn’t get into my head and I don’t understand it at all.” Eren tried to explain his miserable test results.   
“Do you have a tutor?”  
“Armin tried to teach me.”  
“He was a good choice. But it seems that his teaching wasn’t effective. I guess it can’t be helped, then.” Levi paused for a moment and then added “I’ll be tutoring you. When do you have time?”  
“This Saturday my parents are out. You can come to my house.” Eren said, a little bit too excited.  
“Well, then I will be at your house on Saturday afternoon.” Levi agreed. 

Eren was lucky. His parents were both respected doctors and that’s why they had to attend conferences every now and then. In this time Eren had the whole house for himself and could do everything he wanted. Normally, this would include never ending gaming sessions or parties with his school mates. Now, he would use his freedom to meet with his teacher to do – what? Levi and Eren were going to be alone in the house on the afternoon and maybe even in the night. What if Levi interpreted Eren’s invitation to his house as invitation to do it? Preparations were needed! Eren knew that Levi liked his class room and the gym clean and spotless. Eren once saw how he scolded a student for leaving a piece of paper on the floor and in the end this student ran away crying.  
Eren’s parents were gone on Friday morning and would be back on Sunday evening. Once he was home from school, Eren cleaned his room, the kitchen, the bath… the whole house. He even changed the bedding. Levi should have no reason to leave or to feel unpleased.   
Then he thought about preparing himself. In the bathroom there was a whole-body mirror. Eren stripped down his clothes and observed the reflection in the mirror thoroughly. His stature was pretty manly for a 15 year old and there were trace of abs where his muscles were going to build. Then his eyes wandered down to his with pubic hair covered groin. I wonder if I should get rid of those hairs, Eren thought while stroking down his length. After some consideration Eren came to the conclusion that Levi didn’t mind touching him that one time in the class room. That’s why he decided to leave his hair the way it was, but to wash himself with more effort before his teacher would arrive tomorrow.   
Now that this problem was solved Eren turned around and tried to take a look on his back side. He had a fairly strong and muscular back and a bootylicious butt. I guess Levi will like it, Eren hoped.   
While looking at his butt another problem came into Eren’s mind. For research – and only for research - Eren had watched some videos on the internet featuring men doing it. So, he basically knew what awaited him. I guess I’ll be the bottom. I doubt that Levi will let me do him, Eren concluded.   
Eren reached to his butt and tried to find his entrance. He slowly touched the sensitive ring of skin and managed to insert a bit of one finger. It felt weird and not really good, so he stopped experimentation. His hole was too tight. How should an erected cock fit in there? In all those videos it seemed to just slip in! It looked so easy. Eren feared that he would do something wrong or behave awkward. Get your shit together, Eren!, the boy encouraged himself and decided that it would be the best not to think about this matter too much. If Levi would like to do something, than he would know how to do it. Everybody is having sex, so it can’t be too difficult.   
After the examination of his body Eren thought about what else they would need. Condoms and lubricant. Eren hadn’t the need of such things until now, so he had to go and buy them. He knew that that there was a drugstore on the end of the street and as soon as he was dressed he went there. Soon he found what he was searching for and walked to the check stand. Unfortunately, his neighbour Hanji worked there today. This was going to be really awkward!  
“Oh, Eren! Is today the big day? You never told me you had a girlfriend!” Hanji teased Eren while scanning the condoms and lube.   
Eren was unable to respond. His face was red and he was sweating on his whole body.   
“Don’t be embarrassed. Good luck!” Hanji said with a wide smile on her face.   
At top speed Eren left the store and headed home – waiting for tomorrow.


	5. Tutoring

Finally it was Saturday. In a few hours Levi would arrive at Eren’s house. Everything was prepared. All rooms were spotless, Eren was properly washed and dressed and the condoms were placed on a strategic place. Eren even placed his study materials on the big table in the living room. The boy knew that he couldn’t attack his teacher right away. At first, Eren had to pretend, that he wanted to learn something.  
There was still time and it seemed like the watch hands moved slower than usually. Eren couldn’t concentrate on anything while waiting. He tried to watch TV, read a book, listen to music, but everything could distract him only for a moment. Eren also tried to have lunch, but he couldn’t get one bite down, because he was too excited. D _amn, it really feels like I have butterflies in my tummy_ , Eren thought.  
After an endless time of waiting the door bell rang. Eren had sat on a chair staring at the door for the last hour. With top speed he opened the door. Levi’s hand was still on the door bell and he looked at Eren with a confused look. _Maybe I was a little bit too fast_ , Eren noticed.  
“Thank you for coming. Please come in.” Eren invited Levi into the house.  
Without any response Levi entered, but stopped as soon as he was inside. From a plastic bag, Eren hadn’t noticed, Levi grabbed a pair of slippers and put them on.  
“I don’t want to bring dirt in here.” Levi explained.  
Eren had to hide a chuckle. This was just too typical and somewhat cute. Levi was and will remain a clean freak.  
“Let’s go into the living room. There we can study.” Eren suggested and soon the teacher and his student were sitting on the table and were going through the subject matter.  
“Eren, can you tell me what exactly you don’t understand?” Levi asked a bit annoyed, because Eren didn’t get anything right.  
“Everything. I don’t understand this at all. I’m a hopeless case.” Eren said depressed.  
“I won’t believe that. Maybe my teaching approach is wrong…It is possible, that you need some more motivation.” Levi mumbled, still in his thoughts.  
After some minutes of silence, Levi came to a conclusion.  
“I have an idea, but it’s an unconventional learning technique. You said your parents aren’t at home. Is that still so?”  
“Yes, they’ll be coming back tomorrow evening.”  
“Fine. I think you learn more efficiently, if you can relate to the subject in a way. You certainly still know the parts of the male genitals…” Levi said with a smirk.  
“Of course! How could I ever forget this?” Eren said, while remembering their private biology lesson.  
“So, I guess you get my drift. Do you have a paint box with watercolours?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Eren had no idea what teaching method Levi was going to use. But he didn’t dare to ask and obeyed. As fast as he could, the boy went into his room and got the paint set, brushes and water.  
When Eren was back Levi had removed all the stuff from the big table and had laid newsprint all over it.  
“Ok- Eren, take off your T-shirt and lay on the table!” Levi ordered.  
That was a surprise! Eren hadn’t thought that they would come down to business that quick.  
“Don’t you have dirty thoughts, brat. That’s just a new teaching method.” Levi said, because he noticed the bright blush on Eren’s face.  
Eren didn’t need another prompt. He pulled off his shirt and lay on the table, excited what would await him. The next thing Eren felt was the light tickle of the paint brush. Levi was painting an oval all over Eren’s upper body. Ever, when the brush touched Eren’s stomach, his muscles tensed and he shivered.  
“This is the cell membrane, the outer boundary of the cell.”  
Then Levi went on to paint a smaller circular figure inside the cell. The brush thereby touched Eren’s nipple and surprised moans slipped out of the boy’s mouth.  
“That’s the nucleus. Here, the DNA is stored.”  
Budding from the nucleus Levi drew wavy lines, which should represent the endoplasmic reticulum. Once, Levi said this word, Eren broke out in laughter.  
“Endoplasmic reticulum! That’s the creepiest word I’ve ever heard!” Eren said under chuckles.  
“I bet you wouldn’t it find so funny to live without it.” Levi said frigid. “Anyway, I don’t want to overstrain you. There is one more very important cell organelle. Can you name it?”  
“No, I don’t know.”  
“These are mitochondria, the powerhouses of the cell.” Levi explained while drawing some small oval structures all over Eren’s body. When Levi was finished he stared at his work for a moment and came to the conclusion that it was well done.  
“Let’s check, if you remember something.” Levi said as he started to stroke along his painting with his fingertips. Every time Levi went on to another cell organelle Eren had to tell him, what it was. Surprisingly, the boy remembered all of them. Levi’s touches were light as feathers, but they made Eren’s whole body tremble. When Levi brushed over Eren’s nipple again, it became hard and the boy could feel the blood rushing into his lower region. He noticed that his trousers became tight and that there must be a very visible bulge at his groin.  
“You got them all right. I guess you should get a reward.” Levi whispered and leaned over Eren.  
Eren had his eyes closed and so it surprised him to feel his teacher’s lips on his own. At first the kiss was only a light touch, but Eren pulled Levi closer to his chest. The boy opened his mouth to invite Levi’s tongue to play with his’. The teacher didn’t need any further demand and let his tongue slip into Eren’s mouth. After some moments of sloppy kissing both parted to get some air. In the heat of the moment they had forgotten that Eren’s body was covered with watercolour, which was now all over Levi, too.  
“Look, what you’ve done, stupid brat. I’m covered with dirt.”  
“I can run a bath for you, if you like.” Eren suggested.

Some minutes later Eren had prepared the bath. The hot water steamed and there were bubbles all over the surface. When everything was set up, the boy called for Levi to come.  
“Thanks, you can leave me alone now.” Levi said.  
Crestfallen, Eren left the bathroom. He had expected that Levi would like to take a bath with him. Together. And now he was standing in front of a closed door and could only imagine the naked Levi in a bathtub. Time passed and Eren was still standing in front of the door. _Damn, I’m feeling like an abandoned puppy_ , Eren thought.  
“Eren!”  
With lightning speed Eren opened the door, a wide smile on his face. _Maybe Levi changed his mind_ , Eren told himself excited.  
“Scrub my back.” Levi ordered.  
Eren did what he was told. With a bath sponge he started to soap Levi’s back. Then he moved the sponge in a circular way and hoped that his teacher would like it. Eren hadn’t many opportunities to touch Levi’s bare skin until now. Casually, he let his fingers slide over Levi’s back every now and then. As expected Levi’s back was very muscular, but very soft as well. After some time Eren put the sponge aside and started to stroke over Levi’s back with bare hands. He ran his hands over Levi’s neck, then his shoulder blades, and finally over his hips. Levi hadn’t made a comment about this, so Eren continued to explore Levi’s body. He let his hands wander to Levi’s muscular stomach, which tensed at Eren’s touch.  
“Eren, cut the crap and get your ass inside this fucking tub. You still have stain all over you.”  
Rapidly, Eren removed his trousers and underwear and climbed into the tub. The water was still warm, but most of the bubbles were gone. Levi grabbed the sponge and started to scrub the colour from Eren’s upper body. Levi was incredible gentle and more than once Eren could feel Levi’s hand stroke over his body teasingly. This brought back the lust Eren felt before. The boy leaned forward to kiss Levi, but the older man pushed him away.  
“Not so fast! I’m not done cleaning you.” Levi said with a grin.  
The teacher let the sponge wander in the lower regions of Eren’s body. Gently Levi let the sponge slide up and down Eren’s erected length.  
“As expected, you really are a naughty boy. Do you want to be fucked so badly?” Levi teased.  
“Uhm… to be honest… yes.”


	6. A lesson in love

After they left the bath and wiped each other dry, Eren and Levi were going to the boy's room. For the first time on this day Eren took the lead. He held Levi's hand firmly while leading him into his room. At first Eren felt a bit embarrassed to show the teacher his room. The walls were covered with posters of popular bands and his whole furniture was more or less childlike. Levi didn't seem to care about this fact - once they were inside, he pushed Eren against the wall and started kissing him passionately.

All fears and insecurities were blown away. Lips crushed against each other. Tongues danced like there was no tomorrow. The heat in the room seemed to be increased and the sweat was running down their naked bodies. All Eren could feel was pure and animal lust. When he was looking into Levi's eyes, he could see the same passionate expression. Soon, Levi pushed Eren onto the bed.

The boy lay there, naked and exposed, waiting what Levi would do next. Contrary to Eren's hope, Levi didn't crawl over him right away. He was just standing in front of the bed and was staring at Eren with a thoughtful expression.

"Eren, are you sure that you want to do this?" Levi asked after a while.

"Of course, I am. Just come here already!" Eren said invitingly and opened his legs seductively, presenting his erection.

"I don't care about your age, but I want to be sure that this is what you really want. This is your last opportunity to make me leave."

"I already told you, that I want you to fuck me."

In the next moment Levi was over Eren and started to caress his upper body. Levi's long and slender fingers stroked gently over the boy's abs and nipples. Then, Levi took one nipple into his mouth. With his tongue he played with it until it became hard. The boy rewarded Levi with moans of pleasure and arched his back.

During this time, Eren's hands weren't inactive. The boy touched every part of Levi he could reach. This was the first time he could explore his teacher's body. From his close monitoring at school, Eren knew that Levi was very muscular. Now, he could feel the muscles of his abs, arms and back. This was the moment Eren had dreamed of, since he noted that he had certain feelings for his teacher. Taking the opportunity, Eren started to stroke Levi's length. He enclosed the cock with his hands and made pumping movements.

"Who gave you permission to touch my dick?"

"Nobody, but you liked it, didn't you?"

"Just as I thought, you're a naughty brat. If you want to give me pleasure, do it properly. With your mouth."

Without waiting for a response, Levi descended from Eren and sat beside him on the bed. Eren positioned himself right in front of Levi's erection and wondered what to do.

"Do you remember how you treated that popsicle? This would be a good start." Levi proposed.

Eagerly Eren took Levi's length into his mouth and began to suck. He licked up and down the swollen shaft and with his hands he massaged his teacher's balls. Levi had tilt his head back and quite moans left his mouth. Eren was relieved, that Levi got aroused by his treatment. After some more licking, Eren took the whole organ into his mouth and performed thrusting movements with his head.

"Ah, that's enough. I'm sure you don't want me to cum yet." Levi sighed.

When Eren looked up again, Levi had opened a condom and started to roll it over his cock.

"I can't get pregnant, you know?" Eren joked.

"At least you know that." Levi groans, remembering Eren's awful qualities in biology. "I'm sure, even a brat like you knows what sexually transmitted infections are."

Eren didn't want to be lectured about safe sex and that's why he waited for Levi to be ready. The next thing Eren felt were Levi's strong hands pinning him down on the bed and opening his legs. Levi had found the lubricant and covered his fingers with the viscous fluid. He let his hand wander to Eren's entrance and smeared the lubricant all over it. After all the preparations were done, Eren felt one of Levi's fingers push its way inside. Eren was mentally prepared, but the strange feeling of something inside him made him tense up.

"Eren, relax. I promise, I'll be gentle." Levi whispered.

After some deep breaths, Eren got used to the finger penetrating him and he was able to loosen up. He felt Levi inserting another finger and massaging his ring of muscles. When Levi was satisfied with his work, he positioned himself between Eren's legs and grabbed the boy's hip. Eren felt how Levi inserted his cock slowly. The boy tried hard not to cramp and so Levi's dick found its way smoothly. Finally, we are one, Eren thought.

"Are you OK?" Levi asked with a worried expression.

Eren was unable to speak and only nodded. Taking this as an invitation, Levi started to move. He slowly trusted in and out. With his hands he stroked Eren's erection. After some moments Levi hit Eren's prostate and Eren screamed of pure lust. Levi's movements became faster and deeper and Eren couldn't control his motions. He clenched his fists into the sheets and let nature take its course. The boy knew he was close to his climax. He wanted that these emotions last longer, but he couldn't resist the pressure anymore. With one loud moan he came on his and Levi's stomach. Levi was close, too. He needed only a few more thrusts and ejaculated into the condom.

Heavily panting, Levi pulled out and rolled next to Eren. A few moments of silence passed, both men panting. Then, Eren turned to Levi and took his hand.

"Levi, I love you." Eren whispered.

Levi turned around to face Eren, a smile spread over his face. The teacher moved closer to Eren and embraced the boy with his strong arms. After a few minutes, Levi was fast asleep. He didn't make a respond, Eren thought. But the boy had seen the smile on Levi's face. That was enough. To know that he was the one, who could make this man smile, made Eren happy. This was the best moment of his live. I wish this moment of happiness would last forever, Eren thought before he fell asleep.

On the next morning the happiness was shattered into pieces.

Carla and Grisha Jaeger were standing in Eren's room.


	7. The teacher and his student

 

It was by far the worst moment of Eren’s young life. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. The boy heard the door opening and he knew that his parents were there. In fact, the medical conference had only lasted one day and Carla and Grisha had decided to come home earlier. Eren would never forget the shocked faces of his parents when they found their only son in tight embrace with his teacher.  
“Eren?... Mr Levi?” Carla stuttered, not yet grasping the situation.  
“Mr and Mrs Jaeger, I can explain-” Levi tried to soothe the situation, but Eren’s father was in a rage.  
“Explain? I can’t imagine how you could explain this!” Grisha yelled furiously. “You are his teacher; you are supposed to take care of him! My boy is only 15 and you are abusing him!”  
“He didn’t abuse me!” Eren shouted into the chaos. “I love him!”  
“Keep quiet, Eren!” Grisha shouted. “And you, Mr Levi, leave my house and never come back again!”  
Levi got up and searched for his clothes. Once he was dressed, he tried to talk to Eren’s parents again.  
“Please, let me explain.” Levi begged.  
“I don’t want to here a single word from you! Leave or I call the police. Of course I’ll also report this to your school.” Grisha grunted through his teeth, eyes sparkling with anger.  
 _That’s it. I’ll never see him again_ , Eren though in despair as Levi left the room and Eren’s life. The boy hadn’t noticed the tears running down his cheeks, but now the silent tear drops became a convulsive sobbing. It felt like his heart was ribbed out of his body.  
“Eren, sweetheart, it’s over. You don’t have to cry. He won’t hurt you anymore.” Carla tried to comfort her son.  
“Leave me alone! You don’t understand anything!” Eren yelled and shook off his mother’s embrace. Then, the boy hid under his blanket and sobbed again.  
After exchanging a sad glance, Eren’s parents left the room and Eren was alone. How could it turn out like this? Fate was surly cruel. Eren had hoped that he and Levi could start something like a relationship. _I know it would have been hard. A teacher can’t date a student. But we would have managed. Somehow._ , Eren thought. The idea that Levi was only using or abusing him never crossed his mind. His teacher didn’t do anything he didn’t want. Furthermore, it was Eren who got the ball rolling. When Eren wanted to get up from the bed, he noticed the used condom lying on the floor of his room. He was sure, that his parents had seen it and imagined how it got there. Not that this mattered anymore.  
The whole world seemed to be covered with a layer of grey dust. Yesterday, everything was bright and colourful, but now all was dull. Monday was going to come. This meant the boy had to go to school again. He doubted that he would see Levi there. He thought he would see Levi never again.  
After a while, Eren’s mother called him for lunch and later for dinner, but he wasn’t hungry. The teen only left his room to go to the toilet. He felt like somebody has sucked out the life from his body. He went back to his bed and tried to dream about the hours he shared with Levi.

In the middle of the night Eren’s phone rang. He didn’t know the number, but he answered nevertheless.  
“It’s me, Levi.”  
Eren felt his heart skip a beat. He thought that he would never hear this voice again. Everything in his head span around and he couldn’t grasp a clear thought.  
“Why do you have my phone number?” was the first coherent sentence Eren was able to build. As a respond he heard Levi chuckle into his phone.  
“I have my sources.” Levi answered and after a moment of silence he continued: “Eren, I have to ask you something extremely selfish.”  
“You can ask me anything. I’ll do anything.”  
“Run away with me.”  
Eren couldn’t trust his ears. Run away with Levi? This idea had to sink in. But this meant that Levi wanted Eren at his side. That Levi wanted Eren.  
“I know it’s selfish. How can I ask you to leave your home, your family, your friends – your whole life? I know that you can’t abandon everything for an old man like me. It was a stupid idea.” Levi concluded.  
“No. I mean yes! I come with you.” Eren shouted a bit too loud. He didn’t want that Levi withdraw his proposal. “I want nothing more than to be with you, so don’t say it’s a stupid idea.”  
Through the phone Eren could hear Levi exhale relieved.  
“Make sure, you’re ready in one hour. I pick you up.”

In no time at all Eren packed his most important belongings into a suit case and a backpack. Maybe his decision to run away with Levi was precipitous. But he would regret it, if he didn’t go. It was hard to know, that he wouldn’t see his family and friends in a while. Surely, his parents would be very worried, which made Eren feel guilty. That’s why he wrote a short note to his parents:

Mom and Dad, wish me luck. Don’t worry, everything will be fine. I love you, Eren.

When the time was there, Eren sneaked out of the house and waited for Levi. After a few minutes, the boy heard a car driving around the corner. The car stopped in front of Eren and he could see Levi on the driver’s seat. To see Levi again made Eren’s heart jump. Fast, he opened the door, threw his luggage into the car and sat down on the passenger’s seat. Then Levi started the engine and Eren left his old life behind.  
“I was afraid you changed your mind. I’m really relieved.” Levi admitted.  
“What are we going to do now?”  
“First we drop in by an old friend of mine. He can get us fake IDs. Then? I don’t know. I have plenty of money with me. We just stay where we like it.”  
“That sounds like a plan.” Eren said with a grin.  
After an hour of ride, Levi stopped the car.  
“I forgot something important.” Levi said.  
“What? We can’t go back-”  
Eren’s words were cut off as Levi pressed his lips on Eren’s firmly.  
“I forgot to tell you something: I love you, too.”


	8. Epilogue- The ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. I hope I didnt ruin it with the epilogue. I thought that people might want to know what happened after Eren and Levi ran away.   
> Thank you all for reading, reviewing and supporting me!   
> This was the longest story I've ever written! 
> 
> All the best and love to all,  
> Hanny

Ten years have passed. Surprisingly, their elopement went rather smoothly. Levi’s shady friend managed to get both men fake IDs and Eren even got a fake graduation diploma. As Levi promised, money wasn’t a problem. Eren hadn’t the slightest idea how Levi got so much money, but he didn’t care. Everything that counted was that they were together. The first couple of month they travelled around, stopping by at any place they liked. Of course, a majority of the days they didn’t leave the hotel rooms to exploit their new freedom. After a time, both men had to decide what they wanted to do with their lives from now on. They couldn’t travel forever.   
The solution was rather simple. Because Levi and Eren were both athletic and Levi had a certificate as a trainer, they built up a fitness studio. It was only a small one, but it was located on the promenade directly on the beach. From the training room the customers could look at the ocean, while doing work out. It was perfect.  
On a Sunday in autumn the weather was going to be cooler. Eren and Levi enjoyed their free day on a bench near the ocean. Nobody was in the water, because it was too cold and the wind was rising. The two men didn’t care about that. They were dressed in thick clothes and covered with a woollen blanket.   
“I love it here. I wish we could stay here forever.” Eren said thoughtfully.  
“We can stay. I don’t mind settle down here.” Levi agreed.  
With a swift movement Levi lay down on the bench, his head bedded on Eren’s lap. Eren had noticed that Levi loved it when Eren caresses his head. That’s why he started stroking gently. Levi had his eyes closed and enjoyed the moment of total peace.   
“You’re getting grey hair.” Eren stated.   
“That’s no surprise. I’m over 40 after all.” Levi responded dryly.   
“I think grey hair would suit you.” Eren said under chuckles and added teasingly. “Or wrinkles. Or if you would become bold. Or if you would shrink even more.”  
“One more word or I kill you.” Levi grunted.  
Eren liked to tease Levi every now and then. His age and his height would always be Levi’s raw point.  
“I’m just kidding. All I wanted to say is that I’ll always love you.” Eren said and bent down to give Levi a small kiss on his lips. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU! I hope you liked it! In the following chapter you will read how Eren tries to seduce Levi. I think that's gonna be fun.
> 
> I'm no native English speaker. That's why I hope that there aren't too many errors, regarding grammar and so on.
> 
> See you in the next chaper!
> 
> Love, Hanny


End file.
